A New Hope
by Doxa Mully
Summary: CCS in another world. Just added Chapter 3!
1. A Mysterious Man

A New Hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters...if I did do you honestly think I'd be sitting here writing this fanfic? I think not...  
Oh ya...don't sue me cuz it would be pointless and I'm not getting paid to do this...bummer.  
Author's note: This story takes place in a different world. The characters are in a sense different people, but they're really the same. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He looked at her, probing deep into her soul. She met his gaze and wondered what he was thinking. His hazel eyes met hers of emerald and all time stood still. She glanced downward to see that they were floating in midair. She felt as though her heart had stopped. He approached her and gently touched her arm. She stood frozen, not knowing what she should do. He then used his other arm to embrace her and smiled. This was the first time she had seenhim smile. A light began to flicker just above their heads, and for the first time she saw where they were.   
  
It was a cave, but with no visible exits.   
  
She turned her head to look at him again and got caught in his eyes. He began to slowly move his head closer to hers, leaning in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and just as she started feeling his warm breath against her lips...  
  
She woke up.   
  
Princess Sakura opened her eyes and lazily got out of bed. She'd have to talk to Master Clow Reed about her dream. She'd been having them most of her 17 years of living, and she was getting deeper and deeper into them. Hopefully he'd help her figure them out.   
  
Suddenly another figured floated into her room.   
  
"Princess! You're late again for practice! Mr. Terada will have your head if you don't hurry up!" it yelled.  
  
"Sorry Kero!" she said to her companion, "It's just that I had another dream."  
  
The stuffed animal-like creature put a paw under his chin and said, "Well, you should definitely talk to Master Clow Reed later. What happened in your dream?"  
  
"The same man was there and we were floating in midair. Then he held me close and a light shined above our heads. I finally saw where we were. It was a cave with no exits, Kero. Then he tried to kiss me..."  
  
Kero frowned and said, "I'm certainly not liking the sound of this guy. He's a brat for trying to kiss a princess, Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled and was happy that Kero cared so much about her. He had been her guardian and helped take care of her. He was always giving her good advice and helping her with her problems.  
  
Sakura scrambled to put on her training clothes and eat the breakfast that Kero had brought her. Her training clothes consisted of a simple green dress made of a rugged material, some sturdy boots, and a sword hilt. She then gobbled down her breakfast in one bite, noticing that a certain guardian beast had already eaten half her pancakes.  
  
She then bolted down the many halls of the palace. Any ordinary person would just stand there in awe at the amazing artwork that lined the walls. Carvings, painting, everything! If it was art, then it decorated the palace walls. Sakura ran through the many twists and turns until she finally arrived outside in the courtyard. There, Mr. Terada stood waiting impatiently, but instead of yelling at Sakura he simply said, "Next time, come early."  
  
Sakura sighed and sweatdropped and apologized for her usual lateness.   
  
"Go get your sword, we've got a lot of training to do today."  
  
Hope ya enjoyed! ^_^  
  



	2. Sword Practice

See Disclaimer in the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura swung her sword gracefully with ease. She had been learning all her life, so of course she was good. Normally it would seem strange for a princess to be a well-trained warrior, but in the wars with the beasts it was necessary for everyone to be able to fight, even princesses. Sakura had never really minded, she was good with a sword. She just felt sometimes that she didn't always fit being a warrior, a feeling that almost everyone seems to get in his or her life.  
  
"Excellent job, Sakura!" said Mr. Terada "Class is over."  
  
Sakura smiled, bowed and then ran off to Master Clow's study. She found him there sitting at his crystal ball and working on some spells. His study was filled with tons of book with old spells that he'd study all night. Many of them he still couldn't do, but he was the most magical person in the kingdom. After the magic wars, many magicians had died and now they were a very rare few. Master Clow was a human, so it was a bit strange that he had such amazing magical abilities. According to him, most of them had been learned over the years.   
  
"Hello, Master Clow."  
  
"Oh, hello Sakura." Said Master Clow, "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Master Clow threw a bunch of papers quickly into his spell book and turned around again to face Sakura.  
  
"I had another dream..."  
  
Master Clow suddenly turned very serious and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We started floating and there was a light...and he was about to kiss me..."  
  
He nodded and said, "Sounds like he likes you."  
  
Sakura blushed. She honestly didn't know what to think of that.   
  
"Does he seem magical?"  
  
"Yes, he does. I can often feel him being there, even when my eyes are closed. I feel him in my heart."  
  
He smiled and nodded. It was obvious she was in love with this man. He began to feel extreme sympathy for her because he knew it must hurt her inside. Loving a man who was only in your dreams must be awful to wake up to in the morning. Even if he was real, the young eleven princess already had a fiancée.  
  
"Maybe he's a guardian of some sort? Over you?"  
  
Sakura pondered for a second, "Maybe..."  
  
"Well, Princess Sakura of Trigenty, I'd love to chat some more, but I'm quite busy with this one spell. I've almost got it figured out."  
  
"Oh, no problem, Master Clow. I have to be fitted for the ball now that I think of it. Thank you for your time!"  
  
With that, Sakura headed off to her room to be fitted for her new dress. She was good friends with her tailor, Lady Tomoyo, and was quite happy that they would get to talk. She was so busy, that she often didn't get time to talk with friends or even make them for that matter.   
  
"It looks so cute on you Princess!" squealed Tomoyo, "ohohohohohohoho"  
  
The dress was your usual elegant dress, but even more beautiful. It had ruffles at the shoulders, was big and puffy, and had long gloves. It was a nice light blue color and it seemed to make Sakura sparkle. She liked it, but always found Tomoyo's outfits to be too much. This one was perfect for the occasion.  
  
"It's very nice, but don't you think it's a little too much?"   
  
"It's perfect!" retorted Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sighed and gave up. Tomoyo always won when it came to her clothing.   
  
"I can't wait to make a painting of your first ball with Yukito!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Yukito. Yukito is her fiancé. She adores him; he's handsome, smart, kind, and talented. He would always be there for her when she needed someone to talk to, and he always had a smile to lend her when she was down. Even when General Touya would pick on her, Yukito defended her. She had no reason not to like him, but deep inside she knew that she was really in love with the man in her dreams. She just hadn't realized it yet.  
  



	3. The Ball

See the Disclaimer in the first chapter...  
AN: This is harder than I thought! I have the ending worked out, it's just right now that I'm stuck...well...here goes nothing...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Soon enough it was time for the ball. Sakura had on her beautiful dress and looked perfect. Or as Lady Tomoyo would say, "KAWAII!"  
  
The ballroom was huge. It had a beautiful skylight, which was rare in the kingdom and also featured a beautiful mosaic floor. The wall was covered with paintings dating back centuries. They depicted the times back then and the myths and legends everybody knew about.  
  
The room was filled with people, which is a frightening thought considering how big it is. One could get easily lost in the crowd. Sakura searched for Yukito and hoped it wouldn't take her the whole night to find him. She ran into many of her friends along the way and decided to stay and chat for a while.  
  
The first people she recognized were some of her friends that she occasionally saw when sword training. They were friends of hers, but not nearly as much as Lady Tomoyo. Her friends were of upper class families and also had to train in order to protect themselves. It seemed like since the magicians had been destroyed, everyone defended themselves with some sort of weapons training.   
  
"Good evening Lady Chiharu!" Sakura said trying to hold back her enthusiasm.  
  
"Good evening to you too Princess! How was training today?" said Lady Chiharu happily.  
  
"Oh the usual." Sakura mumbled, "Where is Lord Takashi?"  
  
Chiharu pointed over to the center of the room where a group of people had crowded by. They had formed a circle around a young man who was telling stories.   
  
"...And on the bottom of Lake Toshiba there's a sword that can unlock the power of the Protector..." Takashi said to his captivated audience.  
  
Chiharu ran into the crowd and started choking Lord Takashi. The crowd laughed and went back to dancing and conversing. Sakura smiled and admired the young couple. They had been arranged to marry when they were young, but unlike many other arranged marriages, theirs seemed to be made in heaven. They had a perfect husband and wife relationship.  
  
Sakura scanned the ballroom for another familiar face and was pleased to see Lady Rika in the distance. She walked over to her friend and greeted her hello. With her was another friend, Lady Naoko. They were watching Chiharu choke Takashi.   
  
"Good evening Lady Rika and Lady Naoko." Sakura said politely, "Are you enjoying the ball?"  
  
The two girls smiled and Rika said, "Yes of course, Princess."  
  
Rika noticed that Mr. Terada was nearby and excused herself. "I need to ask him if I need my stead tomorrow," she said and hurried off to talk to their teacher.  
  
Naoko watched Rika run off and then said, "Have you heard some of the stories of the woods lately?"  
  
Sakura hated scary woods stories and shook her head in reply.  
  
"I heard that there are really scary creatures out there. Ones with tusks and claws and horns. They say that there's one that has blood red eyes and is actually a ghost. It comes out in the middle of the night and attacks whoever is in the forest..."  
  
Sakura looked terrified. She was so scared of ghosts. Just when she was about to start crying and begging Naoko to stop, there was a loud cry from someone. Everyone turned to see who or what it was. A man with his arm torn off was standing in the doorway screaming. One of the guards who had let him in went to talk to Sakura.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked, absolutely terrified.  
  
The tall guard answered her with, "He says he was attacked by the fire people..."  
  
Finally! I've finished chapter 3! Please R&R, tell me what you think. I'd love some constructive criticism. ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
